KIHYUN (Version)
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Hanya seputar Rumah Tangga Kihyun dengan segala kesalahpahaman yang akan berakhir manis dan indah. KiHyun (Gs)/ Slight WonMin, YeWook/ Marriage Life/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Ficlet. Silahkan baca! Happy KiHyun Day Forever
1. Chapter 1

T **itle : KIHYUN version (chapter 1)**

 **Cast Couple :**

 **Kibum - Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Siwon - Sungmin (WonMin)**

 **Yesung - Ryewook (YeWook)**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Di sebuah kafe yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, terdapat tiga orang yeoja yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dengan canda tawa penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka menceritakan seputar rumah tangga mereka masing-masing dan ini kali pertama ketiganya bertemu setelah menikah.

"Kyu bagaimana kabarmu dengan sidatar?" Wooky bertanya

"Biasa saja!" Jawab Kyu acuh sambil minum orange juice

"Evil itu pasti sedang bertengkar dengan sidatar Wookie." Celetuk Sungmin tiba-tiba dan menimbulkan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hm, Kyu pasti sedang bertengkar Ming. Lihat saja tampangnya benar-benar suram." Sahut Wookie menyeringai kearah Kyu dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"YAK KALIAN TIDAK BISAKAH TIDAK MENGGODAKU." Teriak Kyuhyun marah pada kedua teman absurbnya dan memandang mereka tajam.

"Ada masalah apa dengan sidatar?" Tanya Sungmin sok perhatian dan mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun padanya

"Ya ya ada apa? Apa sidatar selingkuh." Si kompor meleduk Wookie menyahut dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ryewook Sialan! Kau menyumpahi Suamiku selingkuh hah." Menatap Wookie tajam

"Yak Kyuhyun aku kan hanya bertanya saja, apalagi kemarin aku melihat drama suamimu yang terlalu banyak adegan kissingnya. Siapa tahu Suamimu selingkuh dengan lawan mainnya." Jelas Wookie polos

"Mulutmu Ryewook mulutmu!" Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Mulutku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun." Manyun Wookie

"Yak Ryewook aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa kau membunuhku Kyunie, aku salah apa?"

"Salahmu kenapa kau terlahir sebagai yeoja Pabbo." Ucap Kyuhyun sadis.

"Aku tidak Pabbo."

"Aku kasihan dengan Yesung, memiliki Istri Pabbo sepertimu." Remeh Kyuhyun

"Yak Kyuhyun, berhentilah mengatakan aku pabbo."

"Kenyataannya seperti itu." Acuh Kyuhyun

"Yak kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kalian berdua tidak bisakah tidak bertengkar!" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan menghentikan pertengkaran kedua sahabat kekanakannya.

"Wookie yang memulainya Ming? Jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Yak Kyunnie kenapa kau suka sekali menyalahkanku?"

"Karena kau selalu membuat masalah denganku."

Sungmin menghela napas lelah, tidak bisakah mereka tidak bertengkar saat bertemu, selalu saja ada hal sepele yang diributkan.

"T _uhan kuatkan aku menghadapi kedua sahabat absurbku ini" batin sungmin miris_

"Sungmin kudengar Siwon mengeluarkan album solo ketiganya ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada sahabat pendiamnya ini.

"Iya Kyu, dia jarang dirumah setelah album solonya dirilis." Jawab Sungmin lesu

"Mending Siwon. Daripada Suami datarku." Gerutu Kyuhyun

"Kenapa dengan Kibum?" Sungmin penasaran

"Gwechana, Siwon kan seorang Idol. Sedangkan Bummie seorang Actor yang selalu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja sialan itu."

"Itu hanya drama Kyu, jangan berlebihan." Sungmin jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dramaqueen

"Kau tau aku ingin sekali menenggelamkan adegan kissingnya beserta yeoja lawan mainnya sekalian." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi

"Aku kasihan dengan sidatar, karena memiliki Istri pencemburu sepertimu." Celetuk Wookie setelah lama terdiam.

"Yak apa maksudmu sialan."

"Yak Kyuhyun kenapa kau selalu mengumpat padaku?" Lenny merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu kasar padanya

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Acuh Kyuhyun

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyuni."

"Diamlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak malas." Gerutu Wookie

Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran dan masalah yang mereka hadapi dalam rumahtangga masing-masing.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Kyuhyun Sungmin, aku pulang duluan ne. Suamiku sudah menunggu diluar." Pamit Wookie pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hm, hati-hati dan sampaikan salam kami pada suamimu." Sahut Sungmin santai. Wookie mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi dari kafe tersebut setelah memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah kepergian Wookie, tak lama Sungmin dijemput oleh suaminya Siwon dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kafe seorang diri menunggu suami datarnya menjemput.

"Sudah lama menunggu sayang." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba sambil mengecup kening istrinya singkat, setelah melihat istrinya merengut kesal menunggunya.

"Hm." Kyuhyun acuh

"Maafkan aku sayang." Sambil mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan Oppa." Tanyanya sendu

"Itu hanya peran, jangan cemburu oke." Jelas Kibum sabar

"Tapi dramamu terlalu banyak kissingnya Kim Kibum." Menatap suaminya tajam

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaanku sebagai aktor."

"Tidak bisakah tidak pakai ciuman, kau tahu yeoja lawan mainmu menyukai ciumanmu itu Oppa." Gerutu Kyuhyun menatap suaminya kesal dan Kibum tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"Kau cemburu sayang?" Goda Kibum dengan seringai

"Menurutmu." Menatap kesal suaminya

"Kau cemburu." Santai Kibum

"Tidak." Kyuhyun membantah dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau cemburu." Kekeh Kibum menggoda istri manisnya

"Kubilang tidak." Kesal Kyuhyun

"Kau manis sayang, dengan wajah memerahmu itu." Tersenyum dengan tampannya dan membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Kau menyebalkan Oppa." Memukul dada Kibum pelan dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan." Santai Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kajja kita pulang, bukankah hari ini kita ada program_." Ajak Kibum menyeringai pada istrinya dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah merona malu.

Mereka keluar kafe dengan bergandengan tangan mesra, menuju mobilnya diparkiran dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berharap semoga rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja dan langgeng sampai maut memisahkan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahaha tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul dikepala dan Ann memutuskan untuk mengetik saja.

Hah! Suami datarku benar-benar nakal huh. Pengen Ann sekap dirumah saja biar tidak ada madu-madu yang menempel padanya #manyun

Review Please! Kalau kalian berkenan tapi kalau tidak ya abaikan saja Oke hee

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fictku ini yaaa... bye

.

Nb : Kibummie Suami Nishi dan tidak ada yang lain (sudah jangan protes bagian ini hahaha)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : KiHyun version**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kibum - Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Yesung - Ryewook (YeWook)**

 **Siwon - Sungmin (WonMin)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Kibum pulang ke Apartemennya setelah selesai syuting drama terbarunya di Luar Negeri. Ia lelah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat tidur dan ketemu istri manisnya yang ia tinggal hampir 2 minggu.

Kibum memencet kode Apartemennya yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala dan dia tidak mau membangunkan istrinya saat malam begini, apalagi sekarang sudah hampir jam 1 malam.

Kibum memasuki ruang Apartemen yang temaram dan melihat ada sosok yeoja yang duduk dalam suasana temaram seperti itu.

Tanpa melihat dan bertanya, Kibum tahu siapa yeoja itu. Yeoja yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Kyuhyun, istri manis dan tercinta Kibum. Walaupun Kyuhyun sering marah dan mengomeli dirinya A-Z tanpa alasan yang jelas tapi ia menyukainya, menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri istri cerewet dan pemarahnya itu.

Kibum mendekat pada sosok yang duduk diruang santai itu, kalau mereka sedang malas dan ingin berduaan saja tanpa gangguan apapun, maka kencan mereka ya diruang santai itu. Yang sudah dilengkapi fasilitas lengkap (fasilitas umum yang selalu berada diruang santai. Ann malas nulisnya)

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Kibum setelah sampai di tempat istrinya dan duduk setelahnya.

"Hm." Kyuhyun acuh

"Kau tidak merindukan suamimu?"

"Menurutmu apa suamiku merindukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan tatapan sendunya dan Kibum tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu! Dia merindukanmu." Santai Kibum menjawab

"Jika dia merindukanku, kenapa satu minggu ini dia tidak menghubungi atau membalas pesanku?"

"Mungkin dia sibuk, karena terlalu padat jadwalnya." Menimpali santai sambil membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kyuhyun menyukainya, menyukai aroma tubuh dan perlakuan sayang suaminya padanya. Meski dari luarnya Kibum terlihat acuh, dingin, datar dan tidak peduli tapi Kyuhyun yakin jika suaminya ini benar-benar mencintai dan meyayanginya.

Terisak dan menangis dipelukan Kibum, sudah biasa baginya jika istrinya ini akan menangis saat dipeluk seperti ini ketika dirinya baru pulang dari syuting drama di luar negeri. Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam panjang istri cantik dan manisnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Oppa tidak mau melihatmu menangis sayang." Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya pada istrinya.

"Kau jahat Oppa." Rajuk Kyuhyun manja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Oppa minta maaf ne."

"Hm."

"Kajja kita tidur sudah malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya, Kibum langsung menggendong istrinya dengan bridal style dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan Kibum yang tiba-tiba padanya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut KIM." Desis Kyuhyun menatap tajam suaminya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Acuh Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dengan wajah yang merona kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang malu-malu itu. Rasa lelah dalam tubuhnya sirna seketika setelah bertemu dengan istri manis dan manjanya.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya dengan senyum merekah penuh kebahagiaan di bibir masing-masing. Dan melakukan ritual wajib mereka setiap malam, untuk melepas rindu saat lama tidak berjumpa.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahahaha sudah segini saja oke (imajinasikan sendiri ritual yang dilakukan KiHyun di dalam kamar) Ann males nulisnya hohohoo dan kalian pasti tahu alasan Ann kkkk

Jangan protes karena kurang panjang karena Ann sangat pemalas dan lagipula ini " Ficlet" huhuhu

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan saja oke hehehe

Terima Kasih sudah baca dan review fanficku ini oke hahahaha

Happy KiHyun Day buat KiHyun Shipper

.

 **With love**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD (Jangan protes bagian ini) hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : KIHYUN (Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

 _ **In The BedRoom**_

Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style menuju ranjang mereka yang berukuran sangat besar. Kibum langsung menurunkan Kyuhyun diranjang dengan lembut dan menindihnya kemudian. Kibum sangat-sangat merindukan malaikatnya yang memiliki sifat evil yang lebih mendominasi dibanding aura malaikatnya.

Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian, karena pikiran konyolnya yang tiba-tiba melintas tentang Malaikat dan Evil (mungkin dirinya kelelahan) jadi berpikiran absurd tentang istri manis manja dan cerewetnya itu.

Kibum menatap lekat istrinya yang sudah dibawah kungkungannya, membuat istrinya merona gugup sekaligus pasrah menerima perlakuan yang akan di dapatkannya dari suami aktor menyebalkannya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat istrinya yang gugup sekaligus malu itu, Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya kemudian mencium dahi, hidung, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir semerah cerry milik istrinya yang selalu membuatnya rindu dan kecanduan ingin selalu menikmati ciuman berharga dari istrinya.

Ingat Kibum itu aktor, mencium wanita adalah pekerjaannya. Tapi ciuman yang membuatnya candu dan paling baik sepanjang hidupnya hanya ada pada istri manisnya seorang. Seseorang yang bisa membuat Kim Kibum bergairah seketika saat bibir mereka beradu dan melumat satu sama lain.

Mereka berciuman sangat lama, berbagi kenikmatan dan kerinduan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun memukul dada Kibum pelan, pertanda dirinya sudah kehabisan napas dan butuh oksigen. Kibum terpaksa melepas ciumannya dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Kibum sangat-sangat merindukan istrinya setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu dan pulang kerumah karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai Aktor Terkenal, yang harus rela meninggalkan istri manisnya sewaktu-waktu. Kibum sangat merindukan wangi tubuh istrinya yang membuatnya candu dan ingin mencicipi tubuh seputih porselen milik istri manisnya sepanjang hari tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Kibum berdiri kemudian dan melepas semua bajunya dan menyisakan celana boxer pendek menampakkan perut Abs sempurnanya yang sangat dikagumi kaum hawa yang melihatnya, saat sedang melakukan adegan syuting dramanya, dan kembali menindih Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang Kyuhyun mengerti artinya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Kibum dengan tatapan polos dan khawatirnya tentang dirinya yang kemungkinan akan kelelahan akibat ulah usil suaminya.

"Tapi oppa, apa harus melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Tentu kau harus melakukannya sayang!" Jawab Kibum tegas memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Tapi aku masih_" ucapnya merona malu dan ragu mengatakannya pada Kibum dan Kibum tau apa yang akan dikatakan istrinya.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya dan menyentil dahi istrinya pelan.

"Kau ingin kita_" ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Bodoh! Aku ingin kau pijit tubuhku. Kau tahu aku sangat kelelahan dan mana mungkin aku melakukannya padamu hari ini." Ucapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan dan memandang Istrinya geli melihat ekspresi syock Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

"KIM KIBUM KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari koma sementaranya, setelah dikerjai oleh suaminya sendiri dan memukuli tubuh suaminya brutal.

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHA SUDAH STOP HAHAHAHA SUDAH HAHAHA SAKIT HAHAHAHA." ucap Kibum sambil tertawa lepas mendapat serangan mematikan dari istri manisnya yang lucu.

Dan mereka saling bercanda menggoda satu sama lain dan tertawa penuh kebahagiaan di malam yang indah ini. Mereka berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus menyertai rumah tangga mereka selamanya.

KIHYUN FOREVER

.

.

.

END

.

.

Sebenarnya ini mau Ann update tanggal 13 Desember kemarin tapi berhubung banyak #Author yang update jadi Ann tunda dulu (?) *flat* dan baru bisa Up sekarang hahaha dan lagipula bagiku setiap hari adalah event KiHyun jadi aku update sesuka aku ajalah.

Aku mau lenyap di ffn boleh tidak? Dan biarkan fict aku terbengkalai dulu ya (aku sedang dalam masa bosan dan malas dg dunia ffn dan fangirl) -_-

.

Review Please! Jika berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan saja oke. Dan Ann pastikan tidak akan Up lagi maupun lanjut semua ffku (?) #Ngancem kalian buat review dan tidak jadi siders (kalian tau siders itu menyakitkan dan menyebalkan (?) *double flat*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fic Ann (?) Hehehe

Jangan lupa mampir di fict Ann yang lain oke! Hehehe

Dan_

Happy KiHyun Day buat KiHyun Shipper.

.

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim Kibummie WifeXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** **Kihyun Version chapter 4**

 **KIHYUN GS**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Marriage Life/ Typo/ Bahasa Tidak Baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Pigu Pigukie~**

Kim Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan sebuah handuk kecil bertengger di rambutnya yang basah. Dia mendekat ke arah Kim Kyuhyun yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang, khusyu menatapi laptopnya. Memutuskan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, Kibum mengintip kearah laptop, lalu spontan mendengus ketika mendapati laptop itu menayangkan sebuah drama.

Kibum tahu, itu drama Goblin. Drama paling populer di Korea saat ini, lantaran plotnya yang anti-mainstream ditambah pula aktor utamanya sedang naik daun. Wajarlah jika Kyuhyun terkena demam drama tersebut, bukan?

Kibum pun jujur saja, Kibum juga merasa terganggu dengan tingkah polah Kyuhyun tiap kali menonton drama tersebut. Isterinya itu seperti membangun dunianya sendiri. Kyuhyun akan senyam-senyum sendiri, tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri, bergumam tidak jelas sendiri, memaki-maki sendiri, berteriak histeris sendiri, bahkan sampai menangis sesenggukkan.

Aigoo... percis seperti remaja labil yang sedang mencari jati diri. Ck! Menggelikan.

"Bukankah kau baru menonton episode itu kemarin?" Tanya Kibum akhirnya, sembari tangannya sibuk menggerakan handuk mengusap rambutnya.

Kibum tidak terlalu mengikuti drama itu, tapi sedikit-sedikit dia tahu jalan ceritanya. Karena dia selalu, dipaksa, menemani Kyuhyun menonton, walaupun setengah jam kemudian dia akan ketiduran.

Menoleh, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Hm! Itu karena aku merindukan Kim Shin Ahjussi." Jawabnya riang.

Kening Kibum berkerut, mendengar nama itu.

Kim Shin?

Ah~ Itu nama tokoh utamanya. Lalu apa katanya tadi?

Kyuhyun merindukan Kim Shin?

Meski Kim Shin disini tokoh fiksi, tapi Kim Shin itu pria, ada wujudnya. Mana boleh wanita bersuami merindukan pria lain.

Kibum mendadak panas. "Yang kau rindukan itu Kim Shinnya saja, bukan dramanya?" dan dia tak dapat menyembunyikan nada ketus dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Kemarin aku fokus pada alurnya, sekarang aku fokus pada Kim Shin Ahjussienya." Katanya enteng.

Sementara Kibum menghela napas lamat-lamat. "Memangnya apa yang kau sukai dari si Kim Shin itu?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting, tapi cukup membuat Kibum penasaran.

Memangnya apa sih istimewanya Kim Shin ini sampai-sampai membuat isterinya tergila-gila seperti itu. Kibum kan merasa tersaingi/? Wkwk

"Dia tampan." Klise. Itu jawaban yang sudah bisa Kibum tebak.

Ayolah... Kibum bahkan jauh lebih tampan. Itu fakta. Iyakan?

"Aku lebih tampan." Kibum percaya diri

"Dia seksi."

"Hey! Aku dua kali lipat lebih seksi dari dia." Jemari Kibum menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, diiringi suara desahan di penghujung kalimat, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mematikan. Well, Kyuhyun akui itu benar.

"Senyuman Kim Shin Ahjussi mempesona."

~Menurutmu, senyumanku ini tidak mempesona huh?" Kali ini Kibum dengan bangga menunjukkan senyuman terbaik miliknya.

Dan, mana mungkin senyuman langka yang selalu sukses buat Kyuhyun deg-degan itu, tidak mempesona. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun harus mengakui kebenaran itu. Shit. Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha memikirkan serangan baliknya.

Apa keistimewaan Kim Shin Ahjussi yang tidak dimiliki Kibum? Apa ya? Satu menit berlalu. Kyuhyun masih belum buka suara lagi.

Sedangkan Kibum mulai prepare untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Hingga dua menit berlalu. Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat membentuk seringaian. Dia memicingkan mata, kemudian berucap,

"Tapi tubuh Kim Shin Ahjussi itu tinggi."

"M-mwo?"

"Kim Shin Ahjussi memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan ideal. Tidak pendek sepertimu." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari mati-matian menahan kikikan gelinya.

Menggoda Kibum, benar-benar sudah menjadi kesenangannya. Prianya itu lucu dan manis ketika bersikap posesif seperti sekarang ini.

"K-kau." Kibum kehilangan kata-kata. Itu terlalu menohok, dan sialnya Kibum tak mungkin menyangkal fakta tersebut.

"Aish terserahlah." Dengusnya kesal.

Lalu dalam satu gerakan, Kibum berdiri, hendak melangkahkan kaki, namun Kyuhyun malah menahan lengannya, dan serta merta menariknya, tak ayal membuat Kibum kembali terduduk diranjang. Dan ketika Kibum memutar kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun,

Cup!

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibirnya. Mengecupnya sekilas. Hanya sekilas, sayang sekali.

"Kau cemburu? Aigoo lucu sekali. Hahaha." Kyuhyun mengapit hidung Kibum dan memencetnya pelan yang tentu saja segera Kibum tepis.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku memang menyukai Kim Shin Ahjussi, hanya sebatas menyukai karena rasa kagum, tidak lebih. Tapi aku mencintaimu Kim. Sangat mencintaimu. Semua rasa cintaku, sayangku, sudah aku berikan padamu. Maka dari itu, sebesar apapun rasa sukaku pada Kim Shin Ahjussi takkan mampu menyaingi rasa cintaku padamu. Jadi, untuk apa kau cemburu, hum?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Benar, untuk apa Kibum cemburu?

Kibum jadi bingung sendiri. Dan dia juga baru menyadari bahwa cemburu gara-gara Kyuhyun menyukai aktor favoritenya itu terdengar sangat kekanakan.

"Lantas, itu berarti aku kekanakan." Batinnya kemudian.

Demi kutub utara yang sebentar lagi akan mencair, itu bukan Kim Kibum sekali.

Ah selamat! Kim Shin, Kau sungguh berhasil membuat Kim Kibum out of character.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Ff milik [Pigu Pigukie] dan sebenarnya ff ini akan aku taruh di [KiHyun Family] dan aku akan mengembangkan ceritanya disana, karena di fict itulah kami kolab. Tapi berhubung aku malas mikir dan ngetik, jadinya ya begini saja sudah cukup /dijitak**

 **Re-post!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
